


S-H-I-R-O

by EmmaLuLuChu



Series: Voltron Bingo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Pride, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Ulaz (Voltron) Lives, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: and bingo was his name-o(a collection of all the fills for my Shiro card in the Voltron Bingo Event)





	1. Fun (aka Shiro's a neeeeerd)

**Author's Note:**

> hah, clever title huh?

The door to the thrift store hit a bell as it opened, signifying the entrance of the establishments newest customers.

Shiro curiously looked around the space, seeing the usual racks of clothing and the worn but still usable furniture donated by the locals in the area. He followed after Keith, who was bee-lining straight for the back.

“What’s up with this store in particular Keith? Why did you drag me to this one specifically?”

His boyfriend only shushed him and kept moving, peeking around an aisle and secretly smiling to himself before waving Shiro over.

He couldn’t even guess what was waiting around the corner, whatever it was that had Keith insisting out of the blue for them to make a visit here, but Shiro was definitely not as prepared as he should have been when he got a look at it.

Shiro latched onto Keith’s hand, squeezing it tight as he stared in awe at the vast amount of 80’s movie items laid out on the shelf before him. A majority of them were not in the best condition, and even the best looking one likely wasn’t mint, but that was the least of Shiro’s concerns. Practically everything here had labels or pictures or was a related to some of his most favorite movies ever.

“Wh-what? How? Does. . . Does this store specialize in this stuff?”

Keith squeezed Shiro’s hand, lightly swinging their joined hands as his voice gave away how proud he was of the find, “No, I think somebody was clearing out their attic or collection or something. I came in yesterday and earlier today to find a shirt for work, but then I saw all this had been put out overnight and I figured you’d want to at least look at them.”

Shiro knew he had the most dumbfounded look on his face from the sheer luck of this find, but he couldn’t help it. He finally allowed himself to start digging through all the items, kneeling on the floor as he began to pick out any and all things that caught his eye.

“Look at all these figures! I think this one’s Luke Skywalker? The paint’s in poor condition-holy shit is that _Sloth?_ I didn’t even know they did Goonies action figures before! What’s this license plate say. . . oh my god, it’s from the Back to the Future time machine! And there’s an Ecto-1 plate!”

Shiro felt like he could go on for _ages,_ there were framed posters for Heathers, Weird Science, and You Can’t Buy Me Love, cassette tapes for Little Shop of Horrors and Ferris Bueller’s Day Off, and there was even a copy of Little Monsters stuck among it all. One thing in particular caught his eye, and he gasped after unearthing it from where it had been hiding beneath a roughed up Beetlejuice doll.

“There’s a _Labryinth_ game?! Holy shit, are all the pieces still here?” He tugged off the top of the box and began checking over the pieces, pleasantly surprised when only one piece was missing that was fairly easy to replace. Shiro turned to look up at Keith to share a thought, but he quickly forgot it as he found his boyfriend had crouched down next to him, smiling wide. Shiro looked back down at the game, feeling a bit embarrassed at how focused he had become.

“Sorry, I sort of zoned out there.”

A chuckle from Keith was enough for Shiro to look back at him, feeling a bit better when he saw how soft the others eyes were.

“You don’t have to apologize, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you have this much fun.” Keith lightly elbowed him, following it up with a wink, “Maybe on our next date we’ll just do some memorabilia hunting?”

Shiro laughed and shrugged, if it meant spending more time with Keith he would always be down for the idea.

“Maybe, I think you should watch more movies before we do that. You still need to watch the Dark Crystal, that one’s like Labyrinth except it’s a cast entirely done with puppets.”

Keith _oohed_ at the description, agreeing before he stood and offered to help Shiro up too. Once he was upright, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye and upon turning to look at it Shiro’s jaw dropped open.

“Keith. _Keith._ I think I need that. I absolutely need that.”

After the couple left, the store was now down one white button up shirt, a Labyrinth board game, a Little Shop of Horrors poster, and a giant Gizmo from Gremlins stuffed animal.


	2. Pride (aka Ulaz totally survived and is chilling on Earth now)

“So, what are your initial thoughts?”

“Very loud and colorful. I’m confused as to why so many people are topless.”

Shiro laughed at Ulaz’s blunt statement, realizing that of all the things that were to be confusing to an alien it would be people willingly forgoing shirts and risking harm from the sun.

“It is pretty hot today, most people would rather not have an extra layer of fabric that can stick because of sweat.” A couple walked past then, Shiro nudging Ulaz and quietly gesturing to the one that had binding tape across his chest. “Some do it because they feel confident, or because they now have a safe space to do so without fear of harassment.”

The galran nodded as the couple continued to walk on, shifting his focus back down to Shiro in his plain white t-shirt. “Would you ever do such a thing?”

It was said with a careful caution and no malice, but Shiro still managed to shrink at the question. Even with the clone’s body unmarred from the scars he vividly remembered having before, Shiro wasn’t sure he would ever have that luxury of that sort of comfort in public again.

“I don’t think so. Truthfully I wasn’t that keen on it before everything either. I got a wicked sunburn at my first pride and I never wanted to go through that again.” The memory of Shiro’s seventeen year old self struggling to apply aloe vera on the back of his shoulders helped dull the pain of his choice of clothing, enough so for Shiro to slyly wink at Ulaz. “Besides, that’s a sight I only want you to see.”

The quip had Ulax relaxing too, reaching a hand around to rest on Shiro’s hip. “I’m honored to have access to the most beautiful sight in the galaxy.”

Shiro flushed, smiling and leaning in to his boyfriend’s touch. “Remind me to challenge you on that later, we have a ton of other things to hit up before the festival closes for today.”

“What more is there to do? Wasn’t the main event that parade?”

“Well, yeah, that’s just one of the highlights though. There’s always musical artists and talks, and groups coming together to host a small event. We also have to get you a frozen lemonade, and go check out the drag show too.”

Ulaz furrowed his brow and tilted his head, Shiro having to make a monumental effort not to pull the other down to kiss that face. “Drag show? People watch others get dragged around?”

Yet another unexpected thing Shiro hadn’t realized, the term really did sound strange out of context. “No, sorry, it’s a part of queer culture. It’s just performers getting dressed in an exaggerated fashion that’s opposite of what gender they were designated at birth. They dance and lip sync to songs.”

“O. . . kay. . .”

“It’s probably not going to be your style, but it’s still really fun. You still want to go?”

“Of course, this is your culture, it’s important I get to know it at least a bit.”

Shiro shook his head and quickly led them through the crowd towards the stage that held the drag show, only stopping to pick up frozen lemonade on the way.


	3. Dreams (the worst kind of them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /throws and runs away
> 
> I LOVE MY BOY SHIRO BUT THIS WAS TOO GOOD OF AN IDEA FORGIVE MEEEEEE

_ The desert sunset was as beautiful as it always was, the golden hues mixing with reds and purples and an elegant display, but Shiro only saw it reflected on Keith’s face. _

_ He had just told him about his placement on the Kerberos mission, what it meant in the long run, and how long he would be gone. _

_ Keith had managed to gain a special place in Shiro’s heart, and he had worried slightly at how the other would react to this news. His eyebrows had been pinched together for a few minutes now, and he hadn’t responded yet. _

**_B O O M_ **

_ In an instant the sky burst into disaster, ships filled the air and rained down lasers and fire, and Shiro just stared in baffled fear at how quickly it had come and how it had already begun to devastate the world he stood on. _

_ A hand grabbed at his elbow, and he turned to look at it and the clawed fingers that dug into his jacket, eyes flicking up to try and find violet blue eyes only to find yellow, pupiless ones. _

_ “Promise me you’ll come back.” _

_ A light turned on, bathing the room in a soft yellow. It allowed him to see who had turned on said lights, at the door of the dorm, facing the now closed door and shoulders shaking. From what? Laughter? Sorrow? Anxiety? _

_ Eventually the body turned, head hung low and keeping him from seeing the face he once loved to press kisses all over, the eyes usually filled with wit and joy were heavy with unshed tears and staring down at the floor. The man trudged in, dropping his bag on the floor without a care, and came straight for where he was. _

_ Shiro tried to reach his arms out to comfort him, despite their fallout he still loved the other dearly and hated the sight of him crying. He wanted to wipe the tears away and hold him close until his partner was at peace. _

_ His arms didn’t react though, and Shiro nearly began to panic as he realized no part of him could move at all. He could only watch as Adam approached Shiro and looked down at him, and in his partners glasses he could see a reflection of a photo of him, the nice one of Shiro in his uniform. _

_ “Takashi, I should’ve tried harder to make you stay. I shouldn’t have let our last conversation be what it was. I’m so sorry.” _

_ The glass of the photo frame cracked. _

_ Darkness swirled and toiled around Shiro,  _ **_her_ ** _ laughter rising in volume as he felt his arm sting and throb as it kept withering away into dust and all he can do is scream and scream and scr _ **_eam and scream and SCREAM AND SCREAM-_ **

Scream awake, eyes darting around in the darkness as Shiro tried to reorient himself in whatever plane of existence he was in now. The cold and claustrophobic cell was enough to prove to Shiro that he was still trapped in space, billions of miles from home and those he cared for, and alone.

Even in his dreams there was no comfort to be found. Only warped images that wore him down.

He had a feeling it would be years before he would ever have a good dream again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading through! head over to [my tumblr](https://luluwritesthings.tumblr.com/) if you want to help pick out the rest of my prompts for this event!


End file.
